Some Like It Freezing
by Hearing the woRd
Summary: With Winter Formal, Christmas dinner, and a New Years party coming up, Massie is brimming with excitement. In Westchester, winter season is undoubtedly the busiest season. And while "some like it hot" others prefer it freezing.
1. Café Greetings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE.**

_I am merely writing using Lisi Harrison's characters for entertainment purposes. Please no copy writing. _

_This is simply the clique in ninth grade. They are a little more mature but the rest of the story is self explanatory. Enjoy and review~_

_Love, _

_HTW _

* * *

WESCHESTER, NEW YORK

THE COFFEE SHOP

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 18TH

3:15 P.M.

"Who knew winter break could be so laaame!" Dylan Marvil slurped at her already empty latte, triggering a loud round of gurgles.

The rest of the Pretty Committee giggled as they gently sipped at their drinks.

"Where's Massie?" Claire Lyons' innocent blue eyes wondered the large café searching for the group's alpha, but the fierce brunette was nowhere in sight.

The girls shrugged, three pairs of eyes exchanged glances but didn't reply. The infamous alpha was probably off rendezvousing with her current other half; Derek Harrington—referred to by the girls as Derrington, a mix of his first and last name. The two had reportedly been going out ever since Alicia Rivera's Halloween bash during which Derrington had shown up as Brad Pitt to surprise Massie Block's Angelina Jolie.

"So…" Alicia, who still yearned to drop her spot as beta and escalate into alpha position, raised a freshly waxed brow, "who are you pretties going with to the Winter Formal?"

"We're not supposed to talk about that until Massie gets here," Kristen Gregory leaned closer, hushing her tone as if Massie was a ear-shot distance away, "She texted that specifically."

"Please Kristen, it's not like we're breaking some law here," She rolled her large, eyeliner-smeared eyes and gave a toss to her sheen strands.

"Yah," Dylan joined in, pushing her latte cup aside, "the PC code."

"What are you talking about?" Alicia questioned, now narrowing her eyes.

"We're breaking the PC law. Remember? Massie had us swear to it at the beginning of the year." She raised her wrist, dangling a dazzling Cartier link bracelet for all the girls to see. Massie had gotten it for the Pretty Committee members on the first day of school—claiming Tiffany's was for girls and Cartier was for women—in honor of their friendship and instructed them to follow the PC code.

"Yes I did."

All four girls looked up to see a goddess standing before them at the head of the table. Massie was debuting a DKNY cocoon shrug over a funnel-neck dress, nicely put together with a thin Steve Madden metallic belt. A pair of neon orange Stella McCartney stilettos, were the only hint of color in her perfect ten outfit.

"Massie," Alicia was taken aback by the leader's sudden entrance and her voice was quickly filled with a shock of fear. "I didn't hear you come in…"

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen fell silent as Alicia bit down on her glossy lips awaiting the bitter Q&A insult Massie was about to unleash on her. But Massie didn't say a word; she only placed herself into the seat the girls had set for her at the beginning of the table.

"Whatevs," Massie tossed the subject away as if it were Kanye West's new CD. "I have great news!" the alpha gushed as she reached into her Louis Vuitton vernis handbag and drew out her baby: Chanel no. 19. She sprayed a few sprits of her signature scent, letting a mist of flowery love envelope the Pretty Committee before she began.

Massie took a long breath and smiled a vanilla flavored Glossip Girl grin, "I have something that will earn me a lifetime of gossip points, if not more."

All four girls gasped in sync as they leaned in closer in perfect rhythm.

"That's impossible!" Dylan exclaimed. "I only got five hundred points the time I saw Olivia Ryan and Plovert making out in the woods when we went to Lake Placid."

"Well this is a thousand times juicier then that," Massie insisted, reaching a perfectly manicured hand into her bag once again.

The Pretty Committee watched intently, wondering what mysterious object their founder was going to slip out.

Massie smiled satisfyingly as she dragged the suspense on longer.

"A phone?" Alicia asked blandly, if not sarcastically.

Massie held the Tony Hawk edition Sidekick delicately in her hand as if it were a precious ruby. "Not just any phone."

Four perfect brows raised in question.

Massie sighed. Sure, her best friends weren't the brightest flowers in the garden but even Kristen couldn't figure it out with her 4.2 GPA. "Who am I dating?"

"Derrington," they answered in unison. _At least they knew that much._

"Who's phone is this?" She spoke slowly as if teaching infants.

There was a moment of compelling silence before four pairs of sparking eyes grew wide with excitement, "Derrington!"

Massie's grin drew up in mischief as she swiveled the large screen to reveal the full QWERTY keyboard.

"Have you looked at anything yet?" Kristen asked, tapping her buffed nails on the mahogany table.

"Not yet," she replied while clicking away to get to the messages.

The girls listened intently as Massie read aloud her scanning process:

"Kemp: hey. Derek: whacha doin this weekend? Kemp: nothing. cant wait for soccer game. Derek: wanna come over and practice? Kemp: k. Derek: 5 my house sat. c ya. Derek: whats up. Plovert: practicing for game. Derek: Kemp and I are practicing at my house 5 sat, wanna come over? Plovert: yea, c ya."

"Is all he can talk about soccer?" Massie scrolled down the list almost angrily.

"Derek: hey whats up? Kristen: homework. Wait! What? Kristen? He's been texting _you_ Kristen?" Massie looked up at Kristen with sparks of fiery in her burning amber eyes.

"What?" Kristen's expression glowed with innocence.

"Right here," Massie almost smashed the phone into Kristen's face, stopping only an inch away from her friend's pert nose.

Claire stopped mid-sip and gulped with fear for Kristen. Dylan stroked her thick red mane nervously. Alicia held her breath as her large brown eyes wondered from Massie to Kristen.

"Oh, that," Kristen giggled uneasily. "He was just asking about soccer. He wanted to know if I could practice soccer with them. You know, as the captain of the girls'…team."

Massie quickly began scanning again, but this time silently.

_ Derek: wanna practice soccer w/ the guys this sat? Kristen: um…I don't know. Derek: come on. Just doin it for the team. Kristen: No I mean I don't know if Massie's gonna be ok with it. Derek: come on, Block'll be fine. Kristen: Um I guess. Derek: 5 this sat, my house, c ya. Kristen: bye._

It was an ok conversation. No flirting. Just plans for soccer. She would let it slide this time. Her smartest friend better not stab her in the back; hopefully Kristen's IQ was high enough to figure out that crossing Massie Block was definitely not an option.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, Kristen isn't going to end up with Derrick. It's just a intro. This isn't much of a spoiler because seriously, who would put K and D together? Not me at least, sorry to K+D lovers out there. Maybe another fanfic. :(**


	2. Afternoon Peckings

WESCHESTER, NEW YORK

RICHFORD STREET

SATURDAY, DECEMBER 19TH

4:45 P.M.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to just go uninvited?" Claire bit at her pastel nails uncomfortably.

"Of course we're invited, Kristen invited us. Right, Kristen?" Massie demanded.

"Uh, ya," Kristen halted mid-dribble, kicked up her soccer ball, and cradled it under her arm.

"I just don't get why _we're_ going," Dylan's hands were deep in her emerald green coat, which laid in perfect contrast with her fiery red hair and matched naturally with Massie's green and white Jets letterman jacket.

"Oh-bviously to help support Kristen," Massie declared as if it were the most apparent fact in the world, "with her soccer."

Dylan glanced at Massie suspiciously before popping her gum, a new unappealing habit that she entertained herself with.

"God, would you please stop doing that!" Alicia raised her glove-protected hands to cup her ears while aiming a glare at her friend.

Dylan quickly blew and popped again.

"Hey, they're here," Massie watched as four boys led by a very adorable blond ran across the lawn to greet them.

Cam Fisher, Claire's stable boyfriend, raced over to Claire's side and slung a muscular arm over her shivering shoulders. Her borrowed Calvin Klein blouse wasn't exactly doing the job.

"You look like you're freezing," Cam released his sentimental self.

"Anyone have a Snuggie?" Claire joked, having seen the robe-worn-backwards infomercial just last week and finding the concept quite amusing.

Cam laughed a giddy chuckle and ran his hands against Claire's goose bump inhabited arms to create heat.

Massie rolled her eyes at the overly affectionate couple as Derrington approached her.

"Hey Block, surprise to bump into you," A curl of blond hair landed on his lashes and he blew a puff of wind through his pursed lips to push it away.

Derrington was truly adorable, but Massie wouldn't let him see how weak his every move made her feel. Instead of melting into a glop right there on her crush's neatly shaven lawn she aimed an irresistible grin at him as he advanced closer.

"Are you ready to play some ball?" Derrington snaked around Massie, bent low as if studying her like a lion about to pounce on his pray, a devious smirk played across his flawless face.

"Should I not take that so sexually?" Massie's head followed his movement carefully.

"No," He whirled around her again, slowly, attentively. "Think of it however you—" and before Massie could react Derrington raised up his broad arms and grabbed her in a gentle tackle, "—Want!"

Massie giggled wildly as Derrington snuggled her in a warm bear hug. "God!" She shrieked with laughter, "You're such a freak!"

"Mwuah!" Derrington added a loud Disney sound effect as he lightly pecked Massie's perfect nose.

"Alright! We get it! Break it up love birds!" Kemp Hurley, one of Derrington's faithful soccer friends, jokingly slid his arms between the tightly knitted couple and used all his force to part his arms. "Pecking time is over!"

"Come on, Hurley. Don't be jealous just cause I got the hottest girl at OCD!" Derrington stuck out his tongue childishly and wiggled his butt, something that had become a signature Derek Harrington move.

"Whatever! Let's just play some ball!" Kemp announced, leading the excited group into Derrington's back yard.

"Com'on Block," Derrington slid his arm over Massie's shoulder and led her in. A wave of exuberance exploded in Massie as she felt Derrington's gentle yet manly touch. Even though she regularly heard people refer to her as "beautiful" something about the way Derek said it really made her heart skip a beat.


	3. You Don't Break Up With the Perfect Guy

**Author's Note**: I will start introducing new characters into the story: if you are lost or confused in any way feel free to ask me.

Enjoy and comment~

_HTW_

* * *

WESCHESTER, NEW YORK

HARRINGTON RESIDENT

SATURDAY, DECEMBER 19TH

5:30 P.M.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire lounged in three separate string pool chairs surrounding a glass table in the Harrington backyard. Three delicate Riedel wine glasses sat in front of them, each filled with a delicious mix of lemonade, strawberry slices, and a light hint of bubbly.

Massie took a long sip of her beverage, she wrinkled her pert nose just the slightest bit, tasting the strong sting of the alcohol—although high school had begun she still wasn't quite used to anything too strong. Claire twirled the colorful geisha styled cocktail umbrella in her drink as she chewed into a sour gummy bear, Cam had given her another bagful just earlier. While her friends soaked in boredom, Alicia's large eyes followed the game attentively.

"Over here," Josh Hotz, Alicia's gorgeous ex-boyfriend who everyone swears to be her soul mate, frantically waved his hands at Kemp. When he caught Alicia's eyes, he gave her a slight nod. Alicia smiled back

"What was that?" Massie questioned, a thin arm levitating her head, a definite position of retirement.

"Huh?" Alicia asked dreamily. She pulled a layer of glossy waves off her shoulder, revealing just the slightest bit of shimmering olive skin to the threatening sting of the winter cold.

"That look," Her full lips pulled up into a knowing smirk, "were you just checking Hotz out?"

"What?" Alicia exclaimed in defense as a lush sheet of red flooded her cheeks.

"You _were_," Massie set her other arm onto the table and placed her delicate heart-shaped face into her cushioning palms. "And he was giving you 'the nod.'" Massie had given the infamous nod boys tossed at girls as a sign of _hey your hot_ or _what's up, you know I'd totally tap you _the appropriate label of "the nod." "What have you two been up to?" She leaned in curiously, Claire quickly followed.

"Nothing," Alicia insisted. The truth was, Alicia had been fantasizing about Josh for quite a while now, she barely even remembered why they had broken up—something about needing space and personal differences; both of them knew that was complete BS.

"Fine, have it your way," Massie put her alpha tactics in play, turning her head in total disinterest. "I just though if you liked him you might need to know…"

"Know what?" Alicia and Claire piped together.

Massie slowly did a one-eighty to face the girls again, her fixated ponytail swayed with her movement, "Well, _Leash_, I don't know how to put it lightly," Massie bit down on her gloss smeared lips, "but Josh… has been hanging out with Nikki a lot lately."

"Nikki…Nilsson?"

Massie nodded, nonchalantly examining her perfect cuticles.

"But," Alicia's voice squeaked, "They're…_cousins_."

"Not by blood," Massie's response was as simple as that. Alicia's gaze was transfixed on Massie, whose full attention had been pushed back to the soccer game between Derrington, Chris, Kristen and Josh, Kemp, Cam, and Dylan—who had been the only one of the four girls willing to participate in a sweat extracting activity.

Alicia sat dumbstruck staring blankly at the others giggling and running around like wild children in Derrington's massive yard, her radar immediately zoomed in on Josh. He was adorable yet chiseled in a Chace Crawford way—just absolutely irresistible. It was so strange to imagine him with…Nikki Nilsson. Ehhh! The though of it just made her shudder.

Stella Nilsson, Nikki's thirty-two year old, gold digging, retired Sweetish model of a mother, had just married Jonah Hotz this summer. Jonah Hotz is Josh's uncle, and unbelievably handsome for his ancient age of sixty-one. He had retired in fall and moved his current family into Westchester to stay with his brother—according to Josh, the two siblings were incredibly close.

Now Nikki and Stella were staying in the Hotz's enormous mansion only a few blocks away from the Rivera's resident. It wasn't exactly enjoyable but if the rumors were true then Jonah's new wife would be gone within a matter of months, taking nasty little Nikki along with her. And plus, even though it wasn't officially incest, it was still gross. Right?


	4. Don't Leave Me in the Cold

**AN**: Sorry, it's been a while so i wrote a longer chapter, hope it's worth the wait.

ENJOY~

P.S. Thanks _so_ much to everyone who comments, your support really mean a lot to me and keeps me writing. :) Critics are also very welcome.

-_HTW_

* * *

WESCHESTER, NEW YORK

SUNDANCE SPA & NAIL SALON

SUNDAY, DECEMBER 20TH

2:45 P.M.

After another busy weekend with the girls, Massie was grateful to have a full day dedicated to relaxation with Claire.

"What color should I get?" Massie offered to Claire, although she rarely ever agreed with her friend's Florida-infected style.

"Lime green," Claire suggest, pulling a heart shaped bottle off the shelves and bringing it to eye level for examination.

"Gross," A giggle escaped Massie's pursed lips, "That's like painting slimy goo all over your nails." She extended her own long fingers out and frowned at the chipping purple paint.

"Okay, what were you thinking?"

"A red French mani—in honor of the holidays." She reached up and presented a scarlet bottle of M.A.C. nail polish.

"Ew, that'll make your fingers look like candy canes," Claire giggled, sticking out her tongue.

"_Sexy_ candy canes," Massie joked, a mischievous grin crawled across her gloss-smeared lips, "so what color are you doing?"

"I'll go with a green, kinda like this one," ever since Claire was diagnosed with the horrid habit of nail chewing, Massie had demanded she get acrylic nails to keep her from biting anymore. _'It's unappealing and Cam will get totally turned off'_ Massie had declared. Claire chuckled at her naïve younger self for taking every sentence Massie had said as verses from the Holy Bible.

"No!" Massie exclaimed, "You color your nails like snot and you're out of the PC," Massie laughed but her expression was of complete seriousness. Of course the queen bee couldn't have her reputation downgraded by Claire's disgusting sense of color.

"Fine," She dipped her head down and reluctantly pulled out a thin, white, O.P.I. tube. Sure the color was completely unoriginal but Massie wouldn't have anything to say about it.

"Let's go," Massie singsonged while intertwining arms with her best friend.

As the two pretty girls marched toward the front counter in complete diva manner, Claire's out-of-date Motorola Razr hummed a loud buzz. She quickly dug her hand into her Old Navy's jacket and swiped out her phone, carefully tilting the screen away from Massie's view.

"Massie Block," Massie reported her name to the register lady as Claire's fingers dashed across her keyboard; she had learned to text surprisingly quickly and Massie was quite proud of her thought-to-be-hopeless pupil.

"Appointment for two at two-thirty?" The bleached violet-red head was a walking advertisement for Hot Topic. She sported a dark decorated tee over a black tutu and cut up fishnets.

Massie nodded, afraid the girl might lash out at her for no apparent reason if she said too much.

"Go on in," Linda, as her nametag displayed, responded blandly in a monotone, pointing to the thin velvet curtain beside her.

Massie smiled awkwardly as she and Claire shuffled into what Massie liked to refer to as, "Heaven."

"Ahhhhh," Claire exclaimed as if singing praise to the long hall of private saunas leading to a ginoromous main room of SPA treatments and mani-pedis. Massie laughed as they strode down the narrow mahogany carpeted corridor.

"I'm so excited for this," Claire squealed, gripping Massie's petite hand tightly.

Why?" Massie questioned suspiciously.

"These pink nails are getting very, very boring," Claire responded almost instantly, raising her ten fingers to the blinding light illuminating from the rows of high ceiling bulbs.

Massie narrowed her amber eyes, knitting her brows tightly together.

"Com'on!" Claire bounced on her Juicy flats as she nearly dragged Massie to two neighboring open stations.

"Helloooo ladies," a cute woman in her early twenties skidded over. Massie scanned the worker and quickly fell envy to the woman's size zero model body that her own personal trainer was pushing her towards.

"I'm Lizzy," She offered, wiggling her thin golden plated nametag around for extra emphasis, "And this is Barbra."

A much more voluminous woman bordering her forties stood beside Lizzy. She gave a short wave with her chubby fingers as she took a seat on the lime green cushioned stool next to Claire.

"Vat vill oo be having today?" Barbra, who Massie had originally classified as Italian with her tied up brown waves, milky olive competition, and gorgeous chocolate lashes, slipped out a surprisingly thick Brazilian accent.

"White acrylic please," Claire's grin nearly wiped out the rest of her face.

"_Ooo_kay," Barbra returned a toothy smile as she opened the pullout drawer containing all the necessary manicure tools.

"W-wait!" Claire stiffened, "I want a foot massage first," she aimed a finger at her feet, "I definitely chose the wrong day to show off my shoes: it's freeeezing outside."

"Ooo_kay_," Barbra repeated but this time her expression wasn't too pleased, it was obvious to Claire that anything relating to feet weren't exactly the brightest parts of Barbra's day.

"Why'd you wear those shoes anyways?" Lizzy had already started on her right hand and Massie was now flipping through the newest issue of Us Weekly with her left.

"I don't know," Claire shrugged, "but aren't they cute?" She gushed as she slid the soft pink ballet flats off her feet.

"Sure," pictures of Angelina on the red carpet, Katie playing with Suri, and Megan on a morning jog flew past Massie's consciousness. For the past few days all Massie could think about was when Derrington was going to ask her to Winter Formal and she knew firmly well the answer was somewhere in his clunky Sidekick. Yet every time she tried to sneak a peek either her mother was calling her to dinner or her own phone was flooding in new messages. She looked over at her Chanel Coco Cocoon tote and felt the heat emitting from where Derrington's phone was safely tucked away. She began to reach for her bag when Claire's loud burst of giggles caught her attention.

Usually her alpha instincts would resist from asking, as to show no interest, but Claire_ was_ acting extra strange today. "Who are you texting?" _Ugh, she hated sounding nosy._

"You'll see…" Claire sang as she lightly set her pink phone on the night-stand styled table between the girls.

"Kuh-lair!" Massie demanded. She absolutely despised when people kept anything from her: anything.

"Right now," Claire's sparkling blue eyes stared straight ahead; her lips drew up in a delighted smile and...she winked. But to who?

"Helloooo laaaaadies," Derrington approached, looking strangely alone with only Cam, who was wiggling his fingers at Claire, following behind him.

Lizzy let out an astonished/annoyed sigh as Massie abruptly pulled her hand away, hopefully the red line she had carefully finished wouldn't smear. Massie was thankful times one hundred that she hadn't asked for a mud mask to go along with her treatment, "What's going on?" She swiftly exchanged glances between Claire and the boys—she wasn't exactly angry, just…confused.

"Claire?" She turned to her uncomfortably calm friend for an answer, her tone demanding as usual.

"Just watch," Claire mouthed quietly, pointing her undone finger at Derrington who had now settled himself in front of her, gathering all eyes in the room on them.

"Block," Derrington blew another strand of blond curl out of his eyes and grinned. Big.

Massie studied him as he fiddled with something behind his back. "Here," he slowly reached his hands out to her. "Awww! It's cold!" He blurted out when Massie didn't receive it immediately, "Hurry, get me a napkin or something."

Cam reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a napkin. Massie squinted to see drops of water dripping out of Derrington's ruff hands.

"What…_is_ that?" She muttered quietly as Derrington slid whatever it was from his hand onto the cloth. He looked up into her eyes, sea blue and sparkling amber meeting in sync. Massie could see her own perfect reflection in his dazzling eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

Derrington gently set the cloth in Massie's hand. To her surprise it was a cube of ice. Locked in the ice was a piece of paper. On the paper, in messy signature Derrington handwriting, were six words: _Don't leave me in the cold. _

"Block, will you go to Formal with me?"


	5. Excerpt

**AN**: This is just a short excerpt for the next chapter to let everyone know I'm back and I'm going to continue with this story…as long as I get feedback. It all depends on the comments. I don't want to sound cocky but I don't really want to write unless I know people are reading.

I'm very, very happy with the subscriptions and favoriting but all I can read from that is you guys like the story and as much as I appreciate that I still really want to know _why_.

So, in short, comments and critic would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Enjoy!

_~HTW_

WESCHESTER, NEW YORK

BRIARWOOD OCTIVIAN COUNTY DAY

MONDAY, DECEMBER 21ST

10:00 A.M.

"I'm so excited for this," Claire exclaimed as she and Dylan entered their high school's curved double French doors after Massie.

"I know," Dylan petted her glossy waves and stared down the wide hall crowded with other frenzy students searching for their friends.

Massie had been mostly inattentive since yesterday afternoon, during which she vaguely remembered nodding to Derrington's proposal and a connective wave of "awwww"s pronounced out of admiration for the young couple from many strangers at Sundance.

Now half of the Pretty Committee—the others were already there since Alicia was hosting the event and Kristen was holding a booth for soccer—had arrived at BOCD for the Winter Fundraiser put on by different sports clubs and other programs of the school. The Winter Fundraiser was a pretty big deal for the private school's attendees because it was like a pre-rally for the Snowflake Carnival that followed the day after. Everyone went and enjoyed the carnival without question: it marked the official beginning of winter vacation.

"Hellllloooo! Earth to Masssseeee!" Claire frantically waved her hands in front of Massie's flushed face.

"What?" Massie snapped defensively.

"Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Dylan questioned, stepping in front of Massie as waves of other kids rushed by.

Massie simply rolled her eyes, ignoring her friends, and led them to the massive theater room where amazing Broadway styled school plays were performed and important school announcements were declared.

They took their seats in the center of the third row as always while other kids scrambled into the overflowing room.

Massie looked at her nails in boredom as Claire and Dylan chatted across her about how weird it was to be in school during winter break.

"Hey, Block," Massie was taken aback by the sudden peck Derrinton had planted on her rosy cheek. He had appeared out of nowhere, somehow slithering into the row in front of hers with the rest of his usual soccer posse.

**P.S. Sorry it's so short and kind of boring but I don't want to waste my time writing a really long chapter just to have no one read it.**

**So R&R :)**


End file.
